


Movie Premiere

by charmed_seconds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SpongeBob SquarePants - Fandom
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spongebob and Patrick go to a HP premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Premiere

**“** I’m ready! I’m ready!” chanted Spongebob as he skipped out of his pineapple home. The overzealous sponge was all geared up for the latest Harry Potter premiere  - black robe, lightning scar painted on his forehead, circle glasses, and of course, a piece of coral was clutched tightly in his hand.

                “Squidward!”

                The squid sighed and lowered the clarinet from his lips, “What Spongebob?”

                “You coming to see Harry Potter with Patrick and I?”

                Squidward snorted, “And why would I want to go to a movie premiere with you two…scarhead.”

                Spongebob giggled, his body conversing as he did, “You sound like Draco Malfoy, Squidward!”

                “Yay, me” deadpanned Squidward before he slammed his window shut.

                “Guess that means he’s not going,” Spongebob muttered before shrugging, “I’m ready! Patrick! You ready?!?”

                “I’m ready Spongebob!” screamed Patrick, the starfish dressed the same as Spongebob.

                Spongebob huffed, “Patrick! You can’t go as Harry, I’m going as Harry!”  
                “Well, I can’t go as Snape,” responded Patrick, “He kills Dumbledore. He’s a meanie,”  
                Spongebob blinked, “How did you know that? You live under a rock!”

                Patrick smirked and adjusted his Potter-style glasses, “I read.”


End file.
